BoyFriend or LoveSlave? Chapter One: The Crush
by The Fresh Princess
Summary: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS IN REPEAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS INWhat happens when Dustin has a crush on Nicole? Is the feeling mutal? Chapter two on the way READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! DID I TELL YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS IN?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One The Crush**

It started off as a usual day at the PCA Campus. Nicole and Dana had started off their day with an unnecessary argument ending with the usual interference by Zoey. Nicole sat on the couch with her arms folded across her chest, "Ever since the beginning of the school year Dana and I can't go a _day _without fighting." 

Zoey sighed and took a seat next to her, "You guys just need to control your anger. Just let her leave her bed unmade and just dry your hair in the bathroom." 

Nicole wasn't looking at Zoey. She started to look through her makeup bag, " I guess. It would be nice to go a morning or two without yelling. It _is _starting to strain my voice, and boys won't think that's cute." 

Zoey shook her head with a smile and was about to continue their conversation when a knock came at the door. Dana, of course wasn't going to answer so Zoey got herself up and went to see who it was. 

Outside the door was Dustin who greeted Zoey with a smile, "Hey Zo!" 

"Hey, come on in," Zoey said as she pushed the door aside and let her little brother in. 

Dustin looked around and spotted Nicole and his face suddenly turned as red as his red Polo he had on, "Hey, Nicole." 

Nicole looked up from her eye shadow, "Hey," She looked down at her watch, "Oh great, if I don't hurry I'll miss Logan heading to English class. Nice seeing you, Dustin. Gosh Zoey, your brother is so cute." 

Nicole hurried out the door while Dustin, flattered blushed heavily. 

"So, is there any reason that you came to visit?" Zoey asked. 

Dustin shook his head, "No, I can visit can't I? So I guess I'll be leaving," Dustin said as he started to the door. 

"Hey, my class doesn't start for an hour, you can stay if you want," Zoey said. 

"No, that's okay. I have to talk to Chase," Dustin said, rushing out the door before Zoey could object. 

Up in Chase's room, Chase sat finishing his homework that he had yet to do. He was on the last problem when Dustin knocked on his door. 

"It's open," Chase called, trying to refocus himself on the equation. 

Dustin opened the door and let himself in, "Hey." 

Chase shut his math binder, equations could wait, "Hey little man." 

Dustin took a seat on Chase's bed, "How are things with Zoey?" 

Chase gave him a questioning look, "How'd you know I like Zoey?" 

"Well I wouldn't, if you didn't make it so obvious," Dustin said slyly. 

Chase only smiled, "Well, things are fine. Like always and that's the problem. Nothing has happened yet." 

"Make a move already!" Dustin cried. 

"Hey, I don't feel so comfortable discussing making moves on Zoey with her little brother. No offense. But did you come here just talk about my love life, or lack of? Or do you need something? 'Cuz if you don't, my forgotten algebra homework is calling me." 

Dustin shrugged, "Hey it can wait," Dustin said as he started to get up. 

Chase waved his arms and motioned him to sit back down, "Hey, if you got something to ask I can help. The teacher forgets about the homework half the time anyway." 

Dustin nodded and sat back down, "Well I have this crush on this girl and I don't know what to do now. Any advice?" 

Chase rubbed his hands together, "Who's the luck little sixth grader?" 

"That's the problem, she isn't in my grade," Dustin said, looking down. 

"Well who is she?" Chase asked. 

"Nicole," Dustin said quietly. 

"_Nicole_?" Chase said, shocked by Dustin's choice. 

"Just tell me what I should do, okay?" Dustin asked, clearly annoyed by Chase's response. 

Chase sat thinking for a second, "Well you could tell her. Really though, your sister is better than this than I am." 

"Please you have to talk to her for me!" Dustin pleading, standing up again, "I have to go to class, but please Chase?" 

Chase smiled and couldn't help but agree, "Fine, but then it's all you." 

Dustin smiled from ear to ear, "Thanks Chase!" And with that he ran out of the room. 

As Chase approached Zoey, he knew that Zoey would do much better dealing with Nicole than he would. 

"Zoey! Wait up!" Chase called as he walked faster to catch up with her. 

Zoey stopped and turned around and waited for Chase. 

"Zoey, have to tell you something about Dustin," Chase said as he stopped next to Zoey. 

A worried look came to her face, "Is there something wrong?" 

"Oh no, he's fine," Chase paused, "He just has a major crush on Nicole." 

"_Nicole?"_ Zoey said as shocked a Chase had been when he first heard. 

"_ME_?" A high pitched voice squealed from behind them. Zoey and Chase quickly turned to see Nicole standing behind them in sheer shock 


	2. Chapter Tow: Two kisses and a Hook Up

**Chapter two: Two kisses and a hook up**

"Yes you!" Chase told Nicole, who was still shocked to find out that Zoey's little brother fancied her. 

Nicole's look went from shocked to what looked like pleasantly surprised by the sudden smirk that came upon her face. 

"Nicole, don't tell me that you like my little brother. I mean you can't," Zoey said, disgusted by the mere thought of any romantic interest between her best friend and her _little_ brother. 

Nicole put her hands on her hips and got defensive, "And why not? Am I not good enough for your brother or something?" 

"No, not all. It's just that he's my _brother_, your my _friend_ wouldn't that be weird for you, too?" Zoey tried to explain but it was too late and Nicole had already gone off the steep edge about it. 

"Zoey! I can't believe that you think that about me!" Nicole said and stomped off. 

Zoey called out, "I didn't say anything about you!" But it was too late and Nicole had already stomped off. 

Zoey turned to Chase and sighed. Although she felt uncomfortable with the idea of her best friend dating her only little brother, her only brother in fact, had failed and now she knew that she couldn't even stop them. 

"Hey, it's okay. Nicole just overreacted," Chase assured as he put his arm around Zoey. 

"I know but what if they go out? I mean Dustin is in sixth grade, he's too young to go out with girls his own age, and _way _too young to go out with one of my friends." 

"They are going to have to learn this one on their own. You can't stop them," Chase said. 

"Dustin must really like her. Do you know what it feels to really like someone, Chase?" Zoey asked as she looked over to him. 

Chase paused a bit before he replied, "Yea. Yea I do." 

He was about to continue, perhaps even confess his true feeling for Zoey when she cut him off, "Well I better get to class." 

"See ya, " Chase said with a wave of the hand. 

Meanwhile Nicole was on a full out Dustin hunt. She was out to prove that Zoey could not dictate her love life and if she wanted to go out with Dustin, she would. She had an hour until her Spanish class, giving her plenty of time to find Dustin. She rushed past other students, rounded the fountain twice and had already checked the student lounge when she finally found Dustin snacking on sour gummy worms while finishing his leftover geometry (8th grade math) homework. She held her breath and was shocked by her next move. 

She smoothed her blue tank top and straightened her matching blue skirt before she made another move. She checked her hair for frizz and then made her move. He ballet flats padded on the concrete as she marched over to Dustin's side. 

"Dustin!" She said, with a squeak in her voice from her nerves. 

Dustin instantly looked up and blushed at the sight of Nicole, who didn't even give him a chance to respond. She leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. She put his hands on his face and really laid it on him. She thought to herself, _His lips are really soft. He should be like number one on my lip chart...the kissability is like a 10. How come he wasn't on it to begin with?_

She pulled away and waited for Dustin to do something, but he was left completely speechless. 

"Wanna go out with me?" Nicole asked smiling as she grasped he books harder waiting for a reply. 

Dustin looked shocked, pleasantly shocked. He could barley utter a word, "Y-y-y-yea." 

Nicole smiled excitedly, "Okay then. Tomorrow night, on campus movie?" She suggested eagerly. 

Dusting smiled and nodded his head, "Can I carry you books or something?" He offered. 

"Sure," Nicole said as she watched Dustin organize his things and then took hold of Nicole's _many _books. 

And the new couple walked down the path, well Dustin more waddling being that he couldn't see over the big stack of books he was carrying very well. 

Zoey had just left class when she found Chase exiting the science lab. She marched over to him clearly unhappy, "I can't believe Nicole." 

Chase looked confused, "Excuse me?" 

"She's going out with _DUSTIN_ now. She told me when I was on my way to the bathroom. And then I saw them together and he was carrying her books! He couldn't even see _over _ her books!" Zoey complained. 

Chase shrugged, "Well good for them." 

Zoey frowned from the lack of support she was getting from Chase, "Good for them? Nicole is only doing this to bug me! And I still can't believe that Dustin is letting her push him around like that! You can't expect me to be okay with this can you?" 

"How do you know that Nicole doesn't really like Dustin? How do you know that Dustin doesn't _want _to carry her books around. Face it it's none of our business," Chase said shoving his hands in his pockets why he leaned back alittle because of the weight of his pack. 

Zoey started to walk, "Chase, Dustin is my brother, Nicole is my best friend, I think it's my business, too!" 

"Zoey, they'll figure it out soon enough that they just aren't right for each other," Chase started, "That or they'll realize they are perfect for each other and have a long meaningful relationship," He finished. 

"Chase how can you be _happy _for them?" She said as she picked up speed. 

Chase didn't know what had happened but it was like someone pulled a plug in his brain and his feelings were spilling out. What he had kept inside for so long had finally had it's chance to flow out, "Why am I happy for them? Because, they realized they had something and one of them wasn't afraid to speak up and say something! I've felt something for someone I think is special and has she caught on? No! Have I had the guts to finally admit my feelings? No! When people get together, it's real. I'm happy for them because they have something, something I've wanted with someone for a while and haven't gotten yet. Zoey what they have, is what I've been trying to get all along." 

Zoey stopped abruptly, "Who?" 

"What?" Chase asked, shocked that he had opened up like that. 

"Who's the girl?" Zoey restated and waited. 

Chase paused for a second. He took a step closer to Zoey and leaned in toward her. His lips brushed hers and pushed on them harder. before he pulled back, "_You_." He said before he walked away towards the boy's dorms. 

Still hooked? I hope so! Chapter three is well on the way! Stay tuned! 


End file.
